Broli (DBZ)
Biografija Pozadina Broli je rođen u 737. godini, u periodu intenzivnih nemira između Frize i Sajanaca. Pri rođenju, njegova najzanimljivija karakteristika bio je njegov nedovoljni nivo snage od 10 000. Ova anomalija značila je da su po rođenju Broli-jeva moć već bila blizu snage Bardoka i Kralja Vegete u vreme njihove smrti. U porođajnoj sobi Sajanaca u kojoj se nakon toga odmara, Brolija muči neprestani plač svog suseda Kakarota. Kakarotov plač uticao je na Brolijevo psihičko stanje duha, prouzrokujući da on vodi podsvesnu zamerku protiv njega. Dvoje novorođenčadi se više neće sresti skoro tri decenije. Kralj Vegeta se plašio pretnje koju je dečak predstavljao svom carstvu, pa je dao naređenje za pogubljenje novorođenčeta. Broliev otac, Paragus, molio je kralja da poštedi detetovog života, svedočeći da njegov sin može biti izuzetno dragoceno sredstvo za Kralja Vegetu i njegovog sina. Kralj Vegeta brzo je istakao da je to istina, ali istina je da je Broli mogao da koristi sve veću snagu da svrgne Sajansku kraljevsku porodicu. Kralj Vegeta zaključuje raspravu osuđujući Paragusa na smrt, upucajući ga energetskim talasom. Zatim je Broli uboden u grudi i ostavljen da umre sa Paragusom. Kada je Planeta Vegeta uništena, Broli se uspinje i koristi svoje moći da zaštiti sebe i svog oca. Ironično je da je uništenje planete Vegete orkestrirao Frizu iz potpuno istog razloga zbog kojeg je Kralj Vegeta pokušao ranije pogubiti Brolija: zbog straha da ga Legendarni Super Sajanac ustane i svrgne. Zatim se Broli drži sa ocem dok se Paragus osvećuje Kralju Vegeti i kraljevskoj porodici zbog kazne koju su im izrekli. Kako se Broli razvijao, Paragusu je postalo jasno da Kralj Vegeta nije neopravdan u pokušaju da ga ubije (mada on možda nije smatrao ponom Kralja Vegete). Kako je sazrevao, Broli-jevo ponašanje postajalo je više manijakalno i bezobrazno zbog njegove moći i traumatičnih događaja tokom detinstva. Jedna od takvih posledica bila je kada je Broli udario Paragusa u lice i oslepeo ga levim okom. U strahu za svoju sigurnost, ali još uvijek nevoljni da ubije Brolija, Paragus je koristio prsten kao poseban upravljački uređaj da drži Brolija u suzdržanosti. Paragus je usko uspio preživeti ukrašavajući Brolija sa prstenom; Broli-jeva smirenost nestala je čim je primijetio krunu koju je Paragus pokušao da mu stavi na čelo. Nakon što je to uspešno učinio, Paragus je pokrenuo plan da koristi Zemlju kao bazu operacija za univerzalnu dominaciju i da se osveti Vegeti tako što će je namamiti na planetu osuđenu da uništi džinovska kometa. Za to vreme, on je takođe koristio Brolija da uništi preostale planete u Južnom području, što je bio glavni uzrok realizacije poremećaja u svemiru od strane Kralja Kaja; to ga je nateralo da kontaktira Goku i obavesti ga o pretnji Super Sajanca. Zmajeva Kugla Z Broly - Legendarni Super Sajanac više o Zmajeva Kugla: Broli - Legendarni Super Sajanac Izgleda da je Broli miran i nežan Sajanac, sve dok se njegova ličnost kasnije ne razbaci kao šarada izazvana potiskivanjem njegovog prstena. On prati Vegetu do planete Todokama, ironično u potrazi za Legendarnim Super Sajan-om. Kada se Goku pojavi u Paragu-sovoj palati nakon što je isprepleo Novu Vegetu koristeći Instant Transmisiju, Broli počinje da se nadivljava besom pri pogledu na Goku-u, pre nego što ga je otac konačno uspeo da ga smiri. Međutim, te noći, Broli ne uspeva da se kontroliše i pređe u slepi bes, napadajući Gokua u svom potisnutom Super Sajan formi. Na kraju, Broli uspeva značajno da se napaja, a Goku na njegovom postupku prepoznajući to kao isti energetski trag koji je pratio, a onda odmah optužuje Brolija da je odgovoran za napad na Južnu Galaksiju (u dubini FUNimation, on umesto toga samo zahteva da Broli sasluša Paragusa i smiri se). Bitka se privodi ranom završetku kada Paragus stigne i ponovo je u mogućnosti da koristi svoju kontrolu nad Broli-jem. Ovaj susret ostavlja Goku iznenađen i siguran da je Broli Legendarni Super Sajanac koji je pratio. Kada Vegeta pokušava da napusti planetu zajedno sa ostalima, a Paragus-ov plan je izložen, Broli počinje da hoda prema Goku-u i u besu izgovara svoje ime. Traka za glavu mu je uništena i on se pretvara u Legendarnog Super Sajanca, bez kontrole Paragusa. Vegeta je potpuno uzdrmana od Broli-jev ki i Broli nastavlja borbu protiv Gokua i ostalih. Ogorčeni izvan kontrole i besni do ludila, i uprkos Broli-jevom zahtevu da se protiv njega bori svim silama ako žele da ga zaustave, združena snaga Super Sajana Gokua, Gohana i Future Trunks je beskorisna. Na kraju se Pikolo pojavi na bojnom polju, ali i on pruža malu pomoć protiv Broli-ove neverovatne moći. Ubrzo nakon toga, Vegeta odagna svoj strah i strahopoštovanje prema Broli-u, pridružujući se borbi, samo da bi ga brzo prebrodili. Dok opustošeni Zmajev tim leži raštrkan po ruševinama grada, Broli veže još jedan labavi kraj, suprotstavivši se Paragusu koji pokušava da izbegne osuđenu planetu u područuju Sajanca. Broli ignoriše izmišljeno stanje svog oca, rušeći u naručju Sajan Pod i Paragus; razmišlja kako Paragusov plan da ga kometa ubije ne bi uspeo. Goku poslednji put ustaje i zamoli svoje prijatelje da usmere svu njegovu energiju, a Vegetina energija je poslednja kanalizacija zbog njegovog verovanja da ne bi trebalo da pomaže Sajanu niže klase. Broli baca snažni udarac za Goku, ali uz dodatak Vegetine energije, Goku je u stanju da uhvati Brolijev udarac. Goku tada emituje moćnu ki koji zbog straha odustaje od Brolija. Shvatajući izvor Gokuove energije, Broli se smeška ideji da ga Goku može ubiti pre nego što se brzo pokrene. Dvojica Sajanaca puštaju jedni druge na glavu, dok se planeta počinje raspadati ispod njih. Broli baca udarac na Goku-a koji promašuje svoj trag, dok Goku nanosi snažan udarac Broli-evu trbuhu. Broli-jev zeleni ki pukne od tačke udara, a čini se da mu koža pukne kada iz njegovog tela izlazi zeleno svetlo. Zatim Broli zaplačveiswe odiznenađenja i eksplodira, naizgled poražen. Brolijev - drugi dolazak više o Zmajeva Kugla: Brolijev - drugi dolazak Tačno Broli-jevim ranijim predviđanjima, otkriva se da je Broli na kraju preživeo svoj poraz u rukama Gokua i uspeo da napravi jezivi bekstvo u svemirskom podu dok je Nova Planeta Vegeta srušila Comet Camori. Vremenom, podloga konačno doseže Zemlju, ubrzo nakon toga Broli se sruši od iscrpljenosti i uđe u neku vrstu kome, gde se elementi sedam godina šire oko njega. Njegovo sletanje na Zemlju takođe je indirektno prouzrokovalo određene probleme u obližnjem selu. Na kraju se probudi pod gustim bazenom leda neprekidnim krikovima obližnjeg Gotena. Nakon što je pobegao iz ovog groba, Broli postaje jači nego prije zbog iskustva bliske smrti. Obnavlja svoju osvetu protiv svojih kolega Sajanaca, naročito Gotena, zbog svoje sličnosti sa Goku-om, a kasnije i Gohanom. Međutim, Broli-jevo zdravstveno stanje toliko je narušeno od susreta na Novoj planeti Vegeti da ne uspeva da kaže Gotenu i Gohanu osim njihovog sada već pokojnog oca. Uprkos tome što su Goten glavna meta Broli-a, Videl i Trunks takođe su postali žrtva njegovog brutalnog divljanja, sve dok Gohan ne stigne na scenu i zadivljeni je kad se ponovno ujedinio sa Legendarnim Super Sajan-om. Broli-jevi neusklađeni pokušaji osvete nisu bili uspešni, a on je na kraju pokrenuo na Sunce porodica Kamehameha koju su pucali Gohan, Goten i duh Gokua, a srce mu je eksplodiralo tek nakon što je poslednji put vrisnuo ime Kakarot, očigledno okončajući život moćnog Sajana jednom zauvek. Bio-Broli više o Zmajeva Kugla: Bio-Broli Nakon što Z-borci napuste Natade selo, a sveštenika Maloja izbacuju, otkriva Broli-jev Attack Ball i uspeva da dobije uzorak Broli-jeve krvi koju on preda bogatom industrijalcu Lordu Jaguaru, koji ga pruži Doktoru Collie-ju i njegovom timu naučnika, koje koriste za stvaranje Broli-ovog mutantnog klona, Bio-Broli. Takođe je otkriveno da je originalni Broli nakon smrti poslan u pakao i da je na kraju stvorio dovoljno značajnih problema u paklu da je Grand Kai poslao Goku i Pajkona da ga smiri. Ostale priče o Zmajevoj Kugli Super Tenkaichi Budokai više o Zmajeva Kugla Z: The Real 4-D at Super Tenkaichi Budokai Kako se odvija „Super Tenkaichi Budokai“, Broli se iznenada pojavljuje pred Goku-om i Veget-om u svojoj novoj transformaciji „Broli God“. Goku i Vegeta se bore protiv njega, s vremenom se transformirajući u Super Sajan Plavog tokom borbe, Vegeta je primorana da zaštiti Bulmu od jednog od Brolijevih napada i nokautira ga, a Broli će započeti snažan napad. Otkrivši da ne može sam pobediti Brolija, Goku se spaja sa publikom i pobeđuje Brolija sa jednim Božiji Kamehameha. Shin Budokai više o Zmajeva Kugla Z: Shin Budokai U Shin Budokai-u, Broli je oživljen zajedno sa ostalim zlikovcima. Pri prvom susretu s njim, Gohan komentariše da je Broli izuzetno opasan i da ga treba obrisati, nakon čega sledi bitka. Gohan se brzo istroši, a tada stižu i Ten Šinhan i Jamča. Tien i Jamča ometaju Broli-ja, pa Gohan može nastaviti sa svojim potragama. Kasnije se Broli susreće s Gohanom iz prošlosti, a završava neodlučnim pobednikom. Broli kasnije oseti Goku-a i odlazi se boriti protiv njega, Broli se bori protiv Goku-a, a Goku se dokaže da nije u stanju da ga pobedi, čak ni kao Super Sajan 2, pa on pobegne od njega. Broli se kasnije susreće sa Androidom 18, koja je zauzeta sakupljanjem Zmajevim Kuglama. Broli napominje da je reč o „tako sitnom dragulju“. Broli i Android 18 bitka, s Android 18 se umorila, ona tada beži, samo da se obojica nađu u Frizi. Friza se pita i pita ko od njih ima Zmajeve Kugle, a Android 18 odgovara da ih Broli ima (dok ih, zapravo,Android 18 ima). Friza je šokiran što je preživeo još jedan Sajanac, a samog Broli-ja zabavlja to što svoj život duguje Frizi. Broli i Friza tada se međusobno bore. Međutim, Broli ponovo kreće za Androidom 18 i napada je, prisiljavajući je da se sakrije od njega, Frieza hvata Android 18 i Broli ponovo pokušava da se bori protiv Frize. Friza pobeđuje u borbi i ubija Broli-ja, a onda Friza nastavlja da sledi Android 18 za Zmajeve Kugle. Kasnije u paklu, Broli pronalazi i suprotstavlja sa Goku-om i Vegetom, dok se Vegeta kreće da se pomogne Buu-u i Janembi, Goku se poslednju bitku sa Broli-jem i na kraju porazi, onesposobljavajući ga i zaustavljajući ga da ih progoni, iako Goku koristi skoro svu svoju energiju u borbi i posle toga je potreban Čarobni pasulj. Raging Blast 2 više o Zmajeva Kugla: Raging Blast 2 Broli dobija ogromno pojačanje snage vađenjem svake kapljice potencijala iz njegove Sajanske krvi, i vraća se kao Legendarni Super Sajanac 3, žedan osvete, u nekom trenutku nakon što ga je poražen od kombinovane Kamehamehe iz Gohana, Gotena i Gokua, prema biografiji Super Sajan 3 Broli u Zmajeva Kugla: Raging Blast 2. Victory Mission više o Zmajeva Kugla Heroji: Victory Mission Zahvaljujući vremenski manipulativnim svojstvima arkadnih mašina Capsule Corp, Broli se pojavljuje kao antagonist pod komandom Genomea. Broli - u svom Super Sajan 4 stanju - lovi svakog zmaja iz senke kako bi preuzeli njihove Zmajeve Kugle. Nalazi Eis Shenrona i porazi ga koristeći napad Nemilosrdnog udarca i odvede ga. Zatim stiže u mesto Basaku, Kagiu i Nuova Shenron, pobedivši Basaku i Kagiu, uništavajući Nuova Shenron i uzimajući svoju Zmajevu Kuglu sa četiri zvezde. Tada se Broli susreće sa Herojima Zmajeve Kugle i otkriva da je sakupio Zmajeve Kugle sa tri i četiri zvezdice i pojeo ih kako bi ih držao dalje od heroja Zmajeve Kugle. Super Sajan 4 Broli tada započinje borbu sa Super Class Froze-om i Super Class Beat-om, Froze pokušava da porazi Broli-a koristeći svoj Spirit Excalibur, ali Legendarni Super Sajan je netaknut napadom i hvata ga Froze, napadajući ga svojom tehnikom zagrljaja medveda Bone Crusher-a. Beat se pretvara u Super Sajan 3 i snažno udara Broli-ja, iako to ne nanosi štetu, pa Beat brzi paljbe udara po njemu, međutim, oni i dalje ništa ne rade i Broli ga razbija pre nego što se pripremi i baci Double Eraser Cannon na Beat i njegove saveznike . Kad je ceo tim poražen, Broli uzima Zmajevu Kuglu sa dve zvezde iz Froze-a i odlazi. Kasnije se pojavljuje u sedištu Zamena Zmajeva, gde je otkriveno da radi za Genom, upoznaje Rage Shenrona i bori se protiv njega, čak i nakon što Rage Shenron pojača koristeći svoj Electric Slime Body Build, Broli ga pobedi koristeći napad sličan Penetrateu! , a onda po nalogu Genom grabi ga i razbija u zemlju, uništavajući ga. Dok Beat trenira kako bi se suočio sa Broli, Genom pronalazi Heroje Zmajeve Kugle i otkriva da, iako je prvobitno planirao da ih poštedi, mora ih ubiti kako bi dobio Zmajevu Kuglu sa jednom zvezdom. Kagiu, međutim, otkriva da mu je potrebna i Zmajeva Kugla sa četiri zvezde, jer je ona koju je Broli uzeo bila lažna, a Nuova Shenron bila je na njihovoj strani. Unutar Bele sobe Beat se trenira u pripremi za suočavanje sa Super Sajan 4 Broli-om, na ovom treningu se suočava sa Brolijem u formi Velikog majmuna zajedno sa svojim timom i poražen je. Na kraju shvata da gubi jer ne sarađuje dovoljno dobro sa svojim timom. Tada grupa zajedno napada Broli-ja i uspešno ga pobedi. Xenoverse više o Zmajeva Kugla: Xenoverse Legendarni Super Sajanac Saga Budući ratnik stiže u doba 774. godine kako bi pronašao Legendarnog Super Sajanca Broli-a suočen s Gotenom, Trunks-om i Videl-om. Broli vikne "Kakarot!" i pretvara se u Dark Broli-a zahvaljujući Demigra-evoj Dark Magic. Ubrzo Gohan stiže da pomogne u borbi protiv Broli-ja. Uspevaju da ga poraze, ali on tada nestaje. Broli je prevezen u 762 godini, u deo umiruće Planete Namek (područje nigde u blizini gde Friza i Goku vode svoj klimaktični boj), gde se sreće sa Bardockom, koga je Mira u to vreme poslao kako bi ga spasio od Frize. Budući ratnik stiže i on i Bardock se bore protiv Brolija. = Kategorija:Likovi